


His Last Trial

by JaimeKingslayer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeKingslayer/pseuds/JaimeKingslayer
Summary: A short poem inspired by Jaime's trial in season 8.





	His Last Trial

The Knight rode hard and fast, Only to met with his 'crippled' past.  
Wolves and Dragons roared alike, This handless man they both disliked.

The cloak was white  
Armour was gold  
Blood flowing red  
And steel was cold.

In the longest winter  
The lion stood with sweat on his brow  
'Things we do for love'  
Said the three eyed crow.

What was a brother's promise against sister's betrayal  
But the maiden's voice rang true and real.

Even a Kingslayer has honour, He promised to Lord's wife.  
This is the man I'd trust with my virtue and my life.

The Wolf was tamed and Dragon couldn't bite  
And the maiden defended her Golden Knight.

Their eyes spoke what the tongues couldn't say  
The pawless lion finally found his way.

But the war was coming and they rode in the night,  
The Fairest Lion and  
His Blue Eyed Knight.


End file.
